The Sun
by LostArtist
Summary: [oneshot]AU MirKag Oh Miroku, why can't you rid yourself of those old habits? songfic based on Maroon 5's "The Sun". R


Heyy all, this is just a oneshot that i had to do. I finnally got around to posting it after it sat in my notebook for two weeks. Enjoy and please review!

Discalimer:

Inu-Yasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

The song "The Sun" is by Maroon 5

* * *

Kagome walked back to her dorm thinking about what had happened the night before. She hadn't paid much attention in her photography class today and now, as she crossed the street, she paid no heed to the passing cars. She continued on her way in the bright sunlight that mirrored anything but her emotions.

_After school_

_ Walking home_

_ Fresh dirt under my fingernails_

_ And I can smell the hot asphalt_

_ Cars screech to a halt and let me pass_

Her thoughts drifted to her part-time job at the coffee shop down the street. Every night during the week she'd walk there for work, never failing to bring her camera. She was always prepared; after all, you never knew when the potential for a great shot would appear. This one particular shot had appeared as a tall, dark haired boy walked in to the shop one day. He looked a little older then Kagome, and was very handsome with his striking, dark eyes. Kagome found herself wanting him more than she wanted just his picture, but she had an easy excuse to speak to him.

---"Excuse me? Would you mind being in a photo of mine? I have an idea for a great shot and you would be perfect for it…" Kagome asked the boy, whose name she discovered was Miroku. ---

He'd continued to converse with her that night; the coffee he'd bought lying cold and forgotten. He'd returned the next night as well and their relationship grew over the weeks. Miroku finally asked her out after buying the fifteenth forgotten cup of coffee. They had fun on their many dates. Kagome made good use of her ever present camera, capturing their moments forever in the confinements of 3x5s, 5x7s and little wooden frames. Everything was good in their relationship it seemed. That was, until Kagome caught on to Miroku's flirtatious ways. He couldn't keep his eyes off any pretty girl who passed his way.

_And I can not remember_

_What life was like through photographs_

_Trying to recreate images life gives us from our past_

_And sometimes it's a sad song_

Kagome at first decided to ignore it, but the problem continued. She began to feel betrayed and worthless. Wasn't a boyfriend supposed to be devoted to the girl he was dating? She couldn't deny she had been falling in love with him, but love is a dangerous game to play when the object of your affection doesn't seem to return your feelings.

Last night he had done it again though, on their second month anniversary. Kagome just couldn't understand it and felt unbearably hurt by Miroku's actions. Why could he not just see her the way she saw him? Why could she not draw his attention from the other girls on campus?

_But I can not forget_

_Refuse to regret_

_So glad I met you_

_Take my breath away_

_Make everyday_

_Worth all of the pain that I've gone through_

She'd cried that night, recalling the days of their "coffee shop romance". She could just pray that Miroku could change somehow.

_And Mama I've been cryin'_

_Cause things ain't how they used to be_

_She said the battle's almost won_

_And we're only several miles from the sun_

Miroku walked down a different street thinking along the same lines as his girlfriend. He loved her so much, yet he couldn't get rid of his cursed habits. Two months and he still couldn't stop flirting. Miroku wanted to kick himself for taking advantage of Kagome's heart like he had. He'd hardly even shown her how much she'd come to matter to him. How could she know he loved her if he always hid it behind his old façade of perverted, flirtatious guy.

"I'm such an idiot," he sighed and continued walking.

_Moving on down my street_

_I see people I won't ever meet_

_Think of her, take a breath_

_Feel the beat in the rhythm of my steps_

_And sometimes it's a sad song_

It pained him so much to see Kagome hurt, but knowing he was constantly the cause of her pain was even more unbearable.

_But I cannot forget_

_Refuse to regret_

_So glad I met you_

_Take my breath away_

_Make everyday_

_Worth all of the pain that I've gone through_

He knew she'd cried over it. He'd seen her eyes after the pretty waitress had left their table last night. He wanted to rush around the table and hug her, tell her he was sorry for being such an ass…Yes, and the waitresses ass was just what had caused the problem too…along with his wandering hand. All he did though was sit in shame as Kagome raced from the restaurant.

_And Mama I've been cryin'_

_Cause things ain't how they used to be_

_She said the battle's almost won_

_And we're only several miles from the sun_

Making a decision, Miroku turned down a different street. He could remember how captivating He'd found Kagome the first night they'd met. How she'd never ceased to amaze him since then. She was perfect, and he was going to change. She deserved so much better, and he promised himself he'd give it to her.

_The rhythm of her conversation_

_The perfection of her creation_

_The sex she slipped into my coffee_

_The way she felt when she first saw me_

Kagome let silent tears roll down her cheeks as she drew closer to her dorm. The sun was beginning to set and the girl's thoughts remained in a great turmoil.

_Hate to love and love to hate [him]_

_Like a broken record player_

_Back and forth and here and gone_

_And on and on and on and on_

Miroku and Kagome arrived in front of her dorm at the same time. The two stood taking in the person in front. Kagome's tear stained face looked into the sad and determined one of Miroku. Searching his eyes, she found a deeper sadness along with another emotion. After seeing the sincere love in his eyes Kagome's heart broke. A small sob escaped her and she tried to run past him, but instead found herself trapped in his arms. She sobbed harder.

_I cannot forget_

_Refuse to regret_

_So glad I met you_

_And take my breath away _

_Make everyday_

_Worth all of the pain that I've gone through_

_And Mama I've been cryin' _

_Cause things ain't how they used to be_

"I'm sorry Kagome…" he whispered. "I'm sorry…for everything. I don't deserve you, but I just can't give you up…not yet…please…give me one last chance." His voice broke as his own tears ran into her hair. She cried into his shoulder. This time would be different, Miroku knew, and if he messed up again he wouldn't put the girl he loved through anymore pain. He would change forever or give up the one person who made him happy. She was his life, and he'd prove it to her or die trying. The couple stood in each others arms long after they'd both calmed their tears. They clung to each other as though their very lives depended on it. They remained that way until the sun slid behind the horizon. Turning, they headed towards the coffee shop linked in a loving half hug. Everything would be alright now, they knew.

_She said the battle's almost won_

_And we're only several miles,_

_She said the battles almost won_

_And we're only several miles from the sun…_

_****_

_**The End**_

* * *

Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! 

LostArtist


End file.
